The Odd Trio
by FTxDxD
Summary: AU. Issei, Natsu, and Gray are childhood friends. They have a weird reputation in their school Kuoh Academy, they are the Odd Trio. Namely, Issei the ever Horny Pervert, Natsu the Pinky Gangster, and lastly Gray the Ice Stripper. What happens when the pervert gets a GF and goes in a date? What if both Natsu and Gray are in the same place? IsexHarem NatsuxHarem GrayxHarem. First Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD and Fairy Tail.**

 **First Fic. Crossover Fic. Bless Anime.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: What is Life?**

What is life? I think, life is when you open your eyes because suddenly there is light coming from your room, then you wake up, sat in your bed and maybe stretch your numb limbs from your hibernation. And then you get up, do your morning ritual in the bathroom, you know the usual W-B-P: wash, brush, and pee. When you finished freshen up then you go downstairs and straight to your kitchen aka your sweet haven. Then you see your okaa-san and otou-san just seating in there and when they see you they start to wave at you and say "Good morning sweetheart, take a seat breakfast is ready", yeah that's what my okaa-san always say to me.

after we finished eating I then went to take a bath, how can I forget, it's Monday and I have freaking school. I then wear my uniform, the boys uniform of the Kuoh Academy. It is really fortunate for me to attend this school, many girls to look at. Ranging from an Onee-sama to a Bishoujo and to the lovely loli! And their oppai! Even if the oppais of loli-chans are still growing it is still an oppai! We have to appreciate all kinds of oppai in this world! That is why I transfer in this school, to conquer all the oppais, to make the girls interested to me and maybe to love me. We will love each other and then I will become the Harem King! I will rule the worl-

"Oi! You damn pervert don't just stand there and stare at you damn wall, seriously man you're creeping me out" suddenly there is a voice that came from behind. Oh wait I know that voice. Ugh, does he always ruin my harem mood? Seriously!?

I turn around and saw him, rather them. My childhood friends. "Yo! Ise, hurry the hell up we're gonna be late at school!" says my pink haired friend. His name's Natsu Dragneel, 17, same age as me and the other idiot who ruined my mood. Gray Fullbuster.

"Okay, okay I'm coming you guys!" I quickly grab my bag and head outside. There they are, Gray and Natsu. The former leaning in our gate and the latter ready to jump inside our house if I didn't hurry more.

We said out greetings to each other and together we head to our school. As we are walking I noticed that natsu's quite upset. "Oi, what the hell happened to you pinky?" I ask fully turning to face him. "Ughhh you don't seriously want to know. fucking stop the pouting natsu, it's disgusting" gray said in return. Natsu didn't quit. He couldn't stop pouting. Seriously man STOP!

"Okay spit it!" I yelled. He then bow his head, what the fuck!?

"I just, haaaaah, I'm sad that Happy's not with me" he said, his face looks like he's about to cry! Oh no man!

Happy is his cat, I remembered when he told us that he found a cat near the abandoned house in our subdivision. And guess what, when he showed us his kitty the cat is undeniably blue. Like fucking blue. As in blue the color. Is there's a blue cat? Well if you ask me before he showed me his damn cat then I would probably laugh my ass off at you. We really questioned natsu if he dyed the cat blue but he said he didn't. Gray always ask him that question whenever we saw his cat in their shared apartment. I mean he still doesn't believe it even if he's his roommate! Sometimes I wonder if the cat's an alien or something. Like some pet alien brought to Earth to observe our planet and maybe later conquer the world! And he chose natsu as his guardian…erm owner whatsoever. The cat doesn't freaking meow or nyaaa like all the fucking normal ones. It says "Aye!" what the hell right? Ughh…

"Oh natsu don't freaking start now alright? I had to endure your emo moment when we walked to Ise's house" that's gray looking annoyed as ever. He's always like this, got a period or something man? Maybe it's because of his freaking habbit!

As we reach the school we heard gasping sounds, horrified looks, disgusted comments about a certain pervert, ehemm me…and just plain gossiping. Ha! It feels like we are famous, many people sought after us. We are popular alright but not that kind of popular.

"Shit! It's the Odd Trio!"

"Oh my God! I think he's hair is even pinkier this day"

"Be quiet you! What if he heard you? He's a freaking gangster!"

"Huu, they're cute but odd. Oh, no, just the black haired one"

"Oh the stripper?"

"Yeppp"

"Fuck! That's Hyoudou! Girls we need to be extra careful today alright? The pervert will surely go to the changing rooms"

"Haiiii!"

Yes we are the infamous group, the Odd Trio. Well I can't help to be a pervert, natsu can't help that he grows pink bushes in his head, and gray can't help to strip each time, unconsciously. Credits to his mother.

As the bell rings we said our goodbyes. "Ise, lunch? Where?" gray turned to me. It got me thinking, where to eat? Hmmm…aha!

"we can eat lunch at the place where the abandoned school building is located" I stated.

I think that trying new things is a change. Not all the time that we are gonna eat in the rooftop. Fuck that!

They agreed as they heard what I said. "Yosh! See ya Ise!" I heard from natsu and gray just nod his head as a sign of goodbye. They go to their classroom while I go to mine.

* * *

 **Gray POV:**

We got in there in time as the teacher start to lecture some boring ass crap. I can be pretty lazy but I can be pretty smart too. It's just that when you know something or something more interesting catches your attention is when you lost focus on the topics at hand. Poor teacher that is, almost all his students aren't paying attention to him now. What else, it's because of this idiot in front of me.

 _Natsu_

He's been sleeping for quite awhile now. He's got the whole class attention now, every student is staring at him. Well I can't blame him though the voice of the teacher is like a lullaby to me, more so for natsu.

Ugh this is so frustrating! I gotta wake him up. This bastard, you're getting us in trouble man! The next thing I did is to poke him. _Failed ._ Okay then, I should nudge him. _Failed ._ Fuck! We look like stupid monkeys in here. Poking here, nudging there. Some of our classmates are snickering at us. I shushed them. Yeah shut it bitches!

Natsu…I badly want to fucking kick your ass right now! Grrr just freaking wake up you pinky!

I sighed. I will just fucking karate chop him in the head! Yes! That's a good idea! I freaking praise myself. I must pat myself in the shoulder. Well done gray, well done.

I started counting to myself…

 _1…2…3…GO!_

I raise my hand and fucking karate chop his head! Oh my…the impact though…

 _Ooppss…I probably chop him to hard…_

 _Grrr…_

As I give him my legendary karate chop the impact came with a great cracking sound, it is so loud. It must be his skull or something…Meh.

The cracking sound come and go and the girly shout coming from natsu surfaced. Is it a shriek or something? Meh.

He shrieked so loud, so loud that the classroom became so silent afterwards. All eyes on us…all eyes on us…ugh!

"ACKKKK!" That's what he said, heheheheh

The crazed teacher's going to our seats…crazed because umm his eyes go wide like balls…

The teacher reached our seats, I just sighed loudly. Natsu has a confused look on his face, poor bastard.

The same bastard that caused all of this!

"DRAGNEEL! , FULLBUSTER! GET OUT OF MY CLASS NOW!" That's what the crazy teacher said. Oh thanks for your go signal I'm more than happy to get out of our damned room.

I stand up and smiled at the teacher, he just glared at me. Meh. I then pull out natsu from his seat and we both grab our bags and walk out this hellhole.

"What the hell is that? And, why did you fucking karate chop me in my fucking head!?" Natsu looked at me with such anger. Maybe I chopped his head much harder than I expected.

"I tried to wake you up but my two attempts failed. So I had to get to the final attempt which is to karate chop your thick head" I then stated to him. "If I didn't at least wake you up then that crazy of a teacher would bombarded you with homeworks that you don't even know and by that you would bother me at home and I cannot rest and snuggle in my comfy bed" I finished what I said to him.

He stared at me in appreciation. Now you realize huh? "But you don't have to chopped me that hard" he massaged his head. "Dammit it really hurts" this guy complains too much ugh. I ignored him and start walking to a random direction. We are free to roam I guess?

"So, what are we gonna do?" I just shrugged in response. "Okay then…oh! We should go to the canteen, I'm freaking hungry man!" I nodded and followed pink gangsta to the canteen.

* * *

 **Natsu POV:**

I'm so freaking hungry! I might eat a cow! Hahahahhahah! But damn I'm still feeling that karate chop. Fuck you gray you sicko! But on the Bright side, yay no homeworks! I grinned imagining playing with happy! Just me and my cute kitty.

As we are both walking gray is being an absent minded person right now. Staring at the windows, daydreaming that kind of shit. I'll just mind myself then. I return my vision to the front and my eyes can make a silhouette of a person. Curios I started walking faster to it and then guess what? Big Mistake.

I think I saw her before, we even had a small conversation about cats. Most people think that she's strict but I guess that she really is but if you look closely I can tell that she is a warm person. I smiled, maybe we will start a conversation again and gray can just disappear. I don't care anymore.

I began to shout her name, but then I remember.

 _Sona…Shitori Sona…_

 _Kaichou…Student Council…_

Oh Shit!

I began to back myself sneakily but it's to late. She really has sharp ears huh? Shit, bad luck.

"Oi pinky why the hell are you going backwards?" I heard from behind, oh yeah gray's still here. Surely the kaichou has her eyes on us. On me.

Gray looks confuse by first but then he followed my gaze. Realization filled his brain. That's the fucking president of the student council making rounds to monitor students who are roaming around.

Basically us.

* * *

 **Author's Corner:**

 **Hello! This is my first fic ever so i'm a little bit nervous about it. If you like it then yay for me! I appreciate all of the reviews and they are important to me as well. I've always like Fairy Tail and my babe is Gray xD and lately I've been watching High School DxD and it's amazing! This story will be having Harems. IsseixHarem NatsuxHarem and GrayxHarem. So feel free to suggest potential girls to each boys maybe I will put them hahahahah! But their alphas had been decided, Rias will go to Issei, Akeno to Gray and I'm still confuse if it's Sona or Asia for Alpha in Natsu's but both will be in his harem hahahaha! Okay then hugs and kisses and don't forget to write a review of course love u bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Kaichou and The Student Council**

 **3rd person POV:**

 **Student Council Room**

The Kaichou walked in front of the two students that hanged their heads low. It looks like the kaichou caught some fishes today. Shitori Sona remained her stoic face while heading to her base of operation, her madhouse I mean the Student Council room.

There have been rare cases of students roaming the deserted hallways of the school but today is not a normal day, it's what she realized.

She basically caught two of the Odd Trio. The pinky gangster and the ice stripper. She still thinks that the pink one is seriously not a gangster. At least that's what she's been convincing herself, due to their small conversation in the past. A small conversation, really really small. She still remembered it.

 _She is in the school's library, while he just wants a place to sleep._

 _She's been searching for a certain book, for zoology but more specifically on cats._

 _He's been laying his head in a table in this silent chamber, no one can disturb him now._

 _As she was searching she saw a man, practically dead in a table fast asleep._

 _No way in hell is she gonna let this pass. No freaking sleeping inside libraries!_

 _He keep dreaming about cats, his cat Happy, and just cats in general._

 _And then he felt his body being shaken up. He felt annoyed, no one disturbes his sleep!_

 _He then open his eyes, she meets his eyes with her own ones._

 _Strict. That's what he thought. Sleepy. That's what she thought._

 _His eyes go over to her hand that is in his shoulder and travelled to a small note in her other hand. It reads: Zoology, Cats. He stares in wonder. He then ask her._

" _Umm, do you like cats?"_

 _She's dumbfounded, she just nodded her head._

 _And then he smiled. "Great" and then he walked away._

That left her confused. Like what the hell. He certainly is not a gangster but he's definitely a weirdo. She sighed. Guess that she's just gonna squeeze them up for answers.

The two boys are nervous like really nervous. Well first time for everything right? They don't know what are they gonna do in there. Are they going to be treated as criminals? Only the kaichou will tell. Are they gonna be punished? Most likely but that crazy teacher is the one to blame. And the one who karate chop someone too. And someone who fell asleep during class. Who's the one that will be punished? Only kaichou will tell.

Sona turned the doorknob and the boys felt shivers down their spine. _Halleluiah please have mercy!_ And then she opened it wildly. She then entered first just like the boss she is! And the duo entered feeling like they'd be a sacrifice to some weird cult shit.

Wew perfect timing, the president and the vice president of the Occult Research Club are here! Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. Are they really the sacrifice in here? They're starting to believe it.

"Whoa! I-It's the O-Occult R-Research Club!" Natsu's voice can be heard all over the council room. Gray just stared stupidly.

"H-Hey natsu, isn't this the club that Ise wants to join badly? Because umm he said that there's some one-samas and loli in there, even if there is the 'damn bishounen' too?" Gray turned to natsu and wondered.

 _All eyes on us…All eyes on us…All eyes on us…_

 _Okay STOP!_

Then they turn to them in slow motion, oh God this is a nightmare!

All of the freaking eyes on this damned council room looked at them in amusement.

What?

 _*Awkward Silence*_

"O-Okay then" then that broke the freaking iceberg. Even colder than gray's pants.

 _Thank you Kaichou!_ All of them thought.

Natsu felt really out of place. But gray's the most creeped out.

There's one freaking one-sama that's been eyeing him up right after they walked in.

 _Shit._ Gray thought. He dared to glance at that one-sama, he then blushed madly.

How there she wink to the ice stripper!?

* * *

 **Rias POV:**

Sona's been outside the council for far too long. She's been monitoring the halls that is. We, Akeno and I have something to discuss with Sona about some students we've been spying. It's not really spying but it's more for research thing because there have been an occurrence of an strong amount of magic in this school. What could've have made her late? anyways we are currently in The Student Council Room, my peerage and sona's peerage are really close with each other. maybe me being sona's childhood friend helps with that situation?

Tsubaki Shinra, Sona's Queen is currently serving us tea. I gotta say, her tea can rival Akeno's for being too good.

"Isn't it strange Buchou? For Kaichou to be this late?" Ask my Queen, Akeno.

"Yes it is Akeno, say Tsubaki-san is Sona always this late?" I ask in disbelief to Tsubaki. Sona is a very punctual girl, even when we're children before she even scolded me for being late and then now she is the one who is late. tsk!

"No, Rias-Buchou Kaichou is unusually late today. Maybe something happened when she is monitoring the hallways" Answered the Vice President of the Student Council.

As I was about to comment, the door suddenly opened and then come the Kaichou and two boys that I'm familiar with.

It's the two of the Odd Trio, the ones we are spying or perhaps researching about.

Why are they here? Sona?

I turned to my right to ask my Queen some question, when I noticed that her eyes has been in a trance. like she is dazed or something. I feel like she's in her S-mode right now. Grr, must move away from Akeno now, she's really creeping me out when she's in her Sadist Mode.

Why are their faces like that? like their in some sort of torture or something? did something bad happen? when they saw us, me and akeno especially their faces became more sorrowful. What the heck? Are they disappointed that we're here? Well I'm sorry that we have something to discuss about! And it's about the three of you, so you're not allowed here. Shoo shoo!

Then suddenly the pink haired one spoke to the other. His question is rather obvious though, we stare at them.

Then the black haired one wondered to the pinky. Too bad that he's loud and we all heard it. me, akeno, sona, tsubaki, and the rest of sona's peerage.

What's with his brain? really? Oh so Issei Hyoudou want to join the ORC?

They're really weird, I like it.

Oh-oh! They're creeped out right now, we've been staring at them for a long time. hehehehe so sorry boys.

But you both and Hyoudou have some strong magic essence, naturally all supernaturals will be drawn to you three.

So be prepared to be creeped out more. There's gonna be one hell of a time in the future I just predicted.

* * *

 **Author's Corner:**

 **Hello! First of all thank you from all the reviews! That really made me happy guys, so don't be shy guys! Go make a review now! Hahahahah :D I think we all know who winks at Gray? And I'm still not sure who is natsu's alpha. then just pm me or write a review about who is gonna be his alpha and I will base the answer to the results. who ever win will be his alpha. So I guess that's it? Again thanks for the review guys Love u!**

 **Harems:**

 **Issei: Rias, Irina, Xenovia**

 **Natsu: Sona, Asia, Ravel, Tsubaki**

 **Gray: Akeno, Serafall, Kuroka**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Issei has a girlfriend!?**

 **3** **rd** **person POV:**

"You can sit down boys" The Kaichou said to them with authority. Natsu and Gray are frightened, seriously you can see it in their eyes. Feels like watching a gory film to be honest.

They quickly sat down to one of the sofas in the room, boy it was spacious. All of the council members are in here plus the two one-samas in the opposite sofa.

Then Kaichou sat directly at them, feels like they're going to be interrogated. But they are actually.

"So tell me Dragneel-san and Fullbuster-san, why are you lurking in the hallways? Isn't it class hours?" Asked the President.

Gray had the urge to comment "Isn't it the same as yours?" because sona is "lurking" too, to be honest. But he chose to resist to comment it, it's dangerous.

"Do you want the good answer or the bad one?" Natsu asked her.

Sona sighed. This is going to be bad. "I suppose you're going to lie if I said the good one, then the bad one it is" she urged him to go.

"We're disturbing the class, sorry but it's so boring in there" that's what he said.

"And then?" there goes the question of the red haired princess.

"Be more specific" Sona pressed them more.

Gray sighed. "Natsu fell asleep halfway in class and I bothered to wake him up, blah blah blah I chopped him in the head then he scream like the bitch he is then we got kick out of class. Then natsu got hungry we planned to go to the canteen but we unfortunately got in here in the end" there comes his reply.

"I'm still hungry though" Natsu sighed, thinking of his would be food in the canteen.

"Umm we have chips and cookies in here, would you like some?" asked the Vice President.

Natsu's faced became rainbows and unicorns. Seriously man he's happy as hell… ermm heaven?

"Really!? Shit! Thanks that's great!"

Then natsu 'vacuumed' all the foods presented to him. When gray's about to take a piece of cookie he then swatted his hand away.

"Hey!"

"Back off! It's mine!"

"It's just a fucking cookie!"

"You didn't asked for this" gesturing to his foods.

"But I'm hungry too!" Gray whined in disbelief. It's just a damned cookie and that bastard won't let him!

The girls then comically sweatdropped. It all started with a cookie. The first time they witnessed some scene where all go out to war just for some cookie. That cookie is special. A thing worth fighting for.

"Okay okay enough!" Sona had enough of that.

Even if it amuses her, rias thinks that it is enough as well. Only akeno hadn't had enough apparently.

After they heard that voice, they sit like fucking soldiers in the sofa. They are truly terrified, but natsu still thinks that sona has a warm heart, deep deep inside .

Seriously sona fucking had enough of all this shit. This is really a weird day to her. Never did someone push her buttons so far, never did she get this stressed out.

"I've had enough of you both, now get the hell out of here" that's her scary statement. You take no for an answer.

"So, we are off the hook?" Natsu asked her. Just what the hell, he didn't take it to be this easy? He thought he have to convinced sona with something or tell her about cats.

Gray just stared in disbelief. He was shocked to question.

Kaichou only nods. "And I think that rias here has something to talk to me" she said as she turned her head to rias. Rias nodded almost forgotten what she's supposed to be doing in the council. To talk to sona.

"Oh, okay then. Adios!" Gray turned his body around and ran to the door.

"Bye Felicia!" came natsu's reply, he closes the door behind him.

"They're both eccentric huh?" Rias said as she stared at the door smiling in amusement.

"Yeah and I really had enough of them. Seriously since the beginning of us walking to the council room. They are really strange" Sona stated her opinion.

"Ufufufu. But strange is good, right?" Akeno laughed .

Both rias and sona nodded, so is the entire Student Council.

"So what is it about rias?" Kaichou taking the hint on why the one-samas are here.

The four of them along with tsubaki sat in the sofas, this will be long.

"It is about their magic core, it is really large. I had someone to spy them so don't you worry"

And then Rias Gremory said it.

"It is about them, the Odd Trio."

 **Issei POV:**

Oh Thank God! Classes are now done. As I get up from my chair I stretch a little bit, geez this chairs are really stiff on my back. Ughh.

I packed my things inside my bag, I'm ready to go out. Then in my house I will peacefully watch videos, videos with oppai obviously! I think I had a lewd face on as the girls keep giving me death glares.

"ISSEI HYOUDOU, ENEMY OF ALL WOMEN!" I heard them say in unison. I sighed. They should be in choir or something.

Were the hell are Gray and Natsu? Nevermind then, I'm just gonna wait in the front gate I guess?

Several minutes afterwards I reached the front gate. Yosh! I'm so fucking tired~ and I'm sleepy too.

"Umm, Hyoudou-san?" I heard a voice behind me. Seems like a girl.

I turned around and saw a beautiful girl with long black hair and violet eyes staring at me. _Wow._ I thought. She's from a different school? I noticed her uniform. I then ask her.

"Yes it's me, what can I help you?"

Whoa, first time a girl approach me like this.

"Erm, I'd been watching hyoudou-san quite awhile now and you seem like a nice person" she said.

Me? Nice person? Watching me awhile? Shit I'm honored.

I then laughed, slight blush in my cheeks right now. "Oh hahahah thanks I guess?"

"Soo, is it okay to you that we go out some time?" I heard her ask…hopefully.

 _Is this girl asking me out!?_

"A-Ahh" I stuttered. I felt nervous all of the sudden. Is this my first date? With a fucking hot girl that is.

She looked at me with those big puppy dogs eyes, shit it's killing me! She's really hopeful. Ha! It's not like I'm going to reject her anyways!

"O-Okay then, hey I didn't get your name" came my reply.

She smiled brightly at me. I'm starstruck.

"It's Amano Yuuma."

 _Amano Yuuma…Yuuma-chan…_

"S-So, Y-Yuuma-chan" I then said.

"Great! See you at Sunday Issei-kun!" that's what she said to me as she walked away from me.

A date on Sunday. Date on Sunday. Fucking date on Sunday!

I fist-pumped the air! I'm so happy right now, I could cry a river. Students been giving me weird gazes but I don't care.

Where the fuck are those two!? I'm going to brag this to them. Take that you bitches! I'm the first one who's gonna have a girlfriend!

Not much time later I saw them running towards the front gate. I then step forward. Here comes my speech. "Guess what? I ha—"

"Ohhh Shit that was horrible!" came their reply.

Wow. Nevermind me then. Fuckers.

"Where the hell are you two!?" I asked them.

"Shit! That Sona is like a devil!" Gray said still tired from running.

"Sona? The Kaichou?"

"Yes! The very same! She interrogate us! Because she caught us in the hallways" this time natsu's the one that answered.

"Then why are you in the hallways?"

"Long story short, the teacher's being a bitch again" Gray replied not out of breath this time.

I just nodded in agreement. Seriously that teacher has periods every day. I sighed.

"Say, Issei what are you going to say again?" finally! They sensed it now huh?

I played it cool for some minute. "Oh, it's just that while I'm waiting in here there's someone who talked to me."

"Okay? Then?" they questioned. Ha! This is what I want from them, yes ask away bastards and when I answer both of you will be seriously blow away!

"Then that someone is a girl…who is hot" I'm waiting for the right timing.

"So? What's with it if that someone's a girl?" asked Natsu. Such an innocent boy, I feel bad for your future girlfriend kid.

"It's a girl. A female. Someone talked to me that _is_ a female!" I said to them seriously. I mean almost all the girls in Kuoh had given me nasty glares and they dubbed me the worst enemy of the female population in history! So I guess this is a change.

"Oh cut the suspense Ise. You're shitting me." Gray deadpanned me.

Here it goes! "She knows me and asked me on a date this Sunday! Can you believe it!? Like oh my God she's hot as hell and those oppai, goodness I'm in heaven~" I literally daydream of Yuuma-chan's breast! It's a great achievement and a blessing if I could touch them or better poke them. I felt my nose bleed a little bit.

"Oh-oh Gray, the pervert strikes again" Natsu stared at me in disbelief.

"Damn, Issei! Back at it again with being a perverted bastard!" wow Gray, do you really have to reference that shit?

"Guys~" I sighed. They're back again for bullying me.

Both of those bastards laughed. When I got a chance later I will so hit you both so hard with a frying pan. Erm, like that girl with the long hair.

"Wait, so let me clarify it, you have a date? This Sunday?" I nodded.

"Okay then! Atleast you're gonna disturb someone else and not me" the stripper said feeling relieved. Fuck you!

"I agree with the ice princess today, so we have a Sunday without the pervert huh? Thank God! You always make us watch with you and your collection of porn. I'm not having that" first time that they both agree on something.

Ughhh!

"Yay! More playtime with Happy!"

"Shut up you idiot!"

"You're just jealous Gray that you don't have a cute cat like Happy!" oh-oh they're both fighting again.

Seriously I'm always the fucking thirdwheel in this friendship. Yuuma-chan I need you right now~

"Oh yeah!? Then one day I will find a kitty and I'm gonna make sure that it's cute and I will prove that it will be cuter than Happy!" Gray challenged him. When's this gonna be over?

I feel like shit right now. Ughh

"Oh Yeah!?"

"Oh Yeah!"

And that summed up our journey towards our houses. It felt like hell ughh!

* * *

 **Author's Corner:**

 **Hey guys! Last few days I can't read half of the reviews, is it a problem of the site or something else? But anyways now all is good :D Oh about the Grammar and whatnot i'm sorry for it sometimes it made me confuse and English is my second language so bear with me hahahah. So anyways thanks for the reviews, this is my first fic so it's a lot!**

 **98kazer: I'm sorry to say but this fic will be having reincarnations.**

 **Mexican ninja1996: I'm glad you like the alphas but serafall is with gray now :)**

 **ortizale317: I still can't decide who is his alpha, so i'm going to do is to count how many votes for sona and asia. so you can write your votes in the reviews :)**

 **Guest: Yeah little neko will be with natsu :D**

 **CyberIona: Thank you for the follow! Guess that I will reduce the swearing, a little hahahahah :) yeah about the mix tenses and stuff i'm sorry about that this is still unedited soo...**

 **King0fP0wers: I'm glad that you love this story :) About Gray's and Natsu's sacred gears, well I have something in my for them :D**

 **natsuharemfan: Thank you for all your suggestions about the harems :) and in this fic Grayfia will be the wife of Sirzechs and the mommy of little millicas :)**

 **redburningdragon: Koneko will be in natsu's harem for sure :)**

 **shahmeeralikhokhar: Thank you and I keep that in mind :)**

 **MrMcBest: thank you! :)**

 **HAREMS:**

 **Issei: Rias, Irina, Xenovia, Le fay**

 **Natsu: Sona, Asia, Ravel, Tsubaki, Koneko, Gabriel**

 **Gray: Akeno, Serafall, Kuroka, Yasaka**

 **Anddd Thank you for reading my fic and if you life it, be sure to leave a review and maybe click the follow/favorite button? :) See ya in the next chapter! Love u~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Date!**

 **Issei POV:**

"Issei dear, wake up now. You're going to be late in you date!" I heard a voice calling for me. It must be my mom. I sighed. Ughh, give me ten more minutes mom!

As I close my eyes, I remember something. _'You're going to be late in your date!'_

Oh yeah the date! Yes, I told my parents about the date and Yuuma-chan. They're very surprised when I told them that. I still remember the look in my father's face. Like he's in disbelief. But hey! Go be a proud dad for once and on the bright side you like not be facing the problem of me being a hermit in the future.

My mom's reaction was like she's been awarded a Grammys. Like seriously she had tears in her face. Wow mom I'm touched. So in that day we had the most delicious dinner and I couldn't be more happier.

Today is the day. It is Sunday! I open my eyes and smile like there's no tomorrow! Whoa, it is 12 noon already? I'm really energize right now! Since I'm in a good mood I then clean my room. After that I then proceed to go downstairs. I then eat lunch with my parents and they both wished me luck.

As I am playing some videogames I hear my phone ring. Is it Yuuma-chan? Oh I didn't get her number, bummer. "Hello?" I said.

"Heyyy lover boy, are you excited enough to puke rainbows?" ughh are you kidding me? I check the caller's name. Yep it's Natsu.

"And shit unicorns?" I then heard another voice from the other line.

"Gray I don't shit unicorns, and you flame brain I don't vomit rainbows" I said to them. I'm in a good mood and they dare to destroy it!?

"Oh that's sad because unicorns are cute" "Gray that's just absurd, you shitting cute stuffs?" I heard both of them said to each other.

"Oh shut up!"

"Well if both of you continue this nonsense then I better hang up" I reply to the still bickering duo. Really, how can they live together?

"Oh yeah sorry" that shut them up.

"Okay Ise my boy, we are just calling you to wish you luck in you date!" Natsu said.

Oh? Well I'm touched. Even if they're both pricks I can count on them.

"Yeah good luck Issei. Go get her tiger!" Gray said. Wow I'm really touched. I'm sorry for being dramatic you guys.

"Awww, I can't say that I'm not touched" I said, I heard both of them gag at this. "But thank you~"

"Yeah yeah catch you later bro!" and then they hang up.

Yosh! I should start preparing my date!

* * *

 **Center Square**

 **Issei POV:**

I'm here waiting for Yuuma-chan. I'm dressed with a simple red polo shirt and brown pants. I think my get up is alright, no need to be over dressed though. Just be myself and I'm gonna survive this.

While I'm standing someone gave me this weird paper with some symbols and shit. Umm okay then? She said that remember this paper if I'm in trouble or something. Like I'm gonna be robbed or get killed in this date, I mean that's just absurd.

Nevertheless, I still kept the paper inside my pocket.

Some minutes later I saw Yuuma-chan running towards me. Shit, she's really stunning. She wore a cute dress and it really suits her.

"Sorry I'm late Issei-kun" she said still panting from the running she made.

I shook my head. "Oh no, I'm just early. So shall we go?" I asked her.

She nodded and then we go to our first destination, the arcades.

As we walk side by side I tell her something. "Oh by the way, you look great Yuuma-chan" I said with a blush.

She stared at me flustered. _Wow kawaii._ And then she smiled shyly. Oh Yuuma-chan, I think I'm falling for you.

* * *

 **Gray POV:**

I'm in our shared apartment with natsu. Actually, I'm thinking if there is something that is missing in the refrigerator. Hmm, aha! Let's see, no cheese, no milk, and no sweets. I really need the last one. I have something with sweets, guess I have a sweet tooth.

Yosh! As I'm heading for the door, I saw natsu standing behind it. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Where are you going gray?"

"I'm buying some groceries, oh is there something you want me to buy?" I asked him.

"Actually can I join you? I'm buying Happy's food and some other stuff too" what he said.

I eventually agreed. "Is that so? Well okay" we then get out of the apartment and go to the Center Square.

The Center Square has a market and a pet shop for natsu's cat. Not just that that place also have a cinema and restaurants. Also they have parks and arcades. That is the place where you can shop till you die. I think Ise and his date are there too probably in the park or the arcades and maybe in the cinema so that he can perform his perverted act.

Well I guess we can stay in the Center Square till sunset. You know just hang out and visit the arcade. Now I remember natsu still owe me something in the arcade.

With then visit first the market. "Hey natsu, can you buy these things? The chicken, some beef and few fishes for Happy?" I then turned to him. He then agreed. Well, the pinky has some use huh? Extra hands are very much welcome in here.

I then proceed to buy the cheese and some snacks. Chips here, chips there. We should get some popcorn, yes yes. I also get two flavors, cheese and salted. Okay, some salt and pepper. Vinegar, soy sauce , and a bottle of fish sauce. Potatoes, tomatoes, and other vegetables.

And last but not the least, my sweets. I go over the sweets section. Shit, it's full of them. I grab some ice cream, several packs of candies, and few chocolates. And some Japanese sweets too, they're so delicious. After that I go over the counter to pay all of this. I saw natsu waiting in there.

"Can we go now to the pet shop?" I heard natsu asked behind me. We are currently walking around the Center Square to particular destination in mind.

"Okay then"

Wow like wow. This pet shop is huge! There's so many sections in here. There's a section for dogs, cats, birds and so on. Natsu excitedly run and buy stuffs for Happy. Okay then, might as well search some cute animals.

I go over the cat section, wow they are so cute! Speaking of cats, I still remember the bet I made with natsu. Yeah bitch I'm gonna get a fucking adorable kitty!

I search one by one. There is a white kitty cat in the corner, I coo in excitement. The cute kitten has light blue eyes. It's so adorable! I reach it and pet it with my hand, it purrs softly. _Awwwww._

"You're such a cute kitty, you're such a cute kitty~" I said to my cute cat as I carry and pet it constantly.

 _Is it a she or a he?_

I then check it. It's a he!

"My cutie cat, my adorable kitten~" I sang happily. I may have weird some people out as they stare at me as I embrace my kitty. It's so small and fluffy!

"Well then little boy, I'm gonna get you" I said as I carry him near to the counter, happily scratching his head.

* * *

 **Natsu POV:**

I go and find some cat food for happy. You know because he can't always have fish every day. Oh-oh, there's so many of them, how can I choose?

How about I get one of each? Yeah that's it!

Okay so this and this and this and this. Finish! I suppose I could buy some toys for Happy too? Let's do it!

Hmmm, after that I then proceed to the counter. To pay for these.

"Oi! How can you say that I can't!?" there's gray in the counter and look, he has something in his arms. Wait is that a cat?

"Whoa man calm down" that's what I said to him as I near him. I take a look in his arms and I'm right. It's a cute kitty~

"Sorry sir, but that kitten is reserved a week ago" said the man behind the counter. He's obviously nervous answering an aggravated man.

"WHAT!?" Gray is fucking serious man. Calm your tits shish! I then grab his arm.

"Hey let it go, you're causing a scene here" I said as I noticed the crowd forming behind us.

"Let it go!? Do I look like fucking elsa to you!?"

Then here comes the manager. "Excuse me but what is the problem in here?" he said all professional and shit.

His employee answered him. "this costumer wants to buy the white kitten but it is already reserved as of last week sir"

The manager nods. "I see" he turned his head to Gray. "I'm sorry to say but you can't have it. Perhaps you can still pick another kitten to your liking in there. Again sorry for the inconvenience"

"No! I only want him! Can we have another way?" he asked the manager.

The manager only bowed his head.

"Fuck this! I'm never ever gonna go to this place again!" that's what he said as he carefully place the kitten to its cage and walk away.

"I erm, sorry about that" I replied to the cashier as he ping my stuffs as I pay them.

"Oi Gray! Hey stripper!" I yelled to the still fast walking dude. I just got out from the pet shop and I get this!?

He turn around to face me. "What!?" whoa man, someone need a chill pill.

"Are you that upset?"

He just scoffed at me. Fucking hell dude I'm here concerned at you and you give me the bitchiness.

"Hey Ice Princess I'm not having your mood swings today. Seriously you need a tampon"

"Fuck off dude, seriously! I'm just gonna get fresh air" and then he walk away.

I trailed behind him. Is it because of the cat? _Probably._ And the bet we made. Yeah the bet. I'm sure Gray that you will find a cute cat just like in the pet shop in the right time and the right place.

* * *

 **Issei POV:**

Our date has been fantastic! From arcades to cinemas and we also ate in a classy restaurant, my treat obviously. Right now we're just walking side by side and we are holding hands! I feel like the happiest man in the world! Her hands felt soft against mine.

And yes, she in now my girlfriend, officially obviously. I really like her. I'm really happy with her.

"Ne, Issei-kun" I heard my girlfriend called me. "Hmm?"

"Can we go to the fountain? I, I have something to tell you" she replied shyly.

 _Something?_

Oh shit! Are we gonna kiss or anything? Oh yeah I'm up for it!

I agreed. "Let's go then!" I grin excitedly. I'm gonna tap that!

* * *

 **3** **rd** **person POV:**

Issei pulled Yuuma's hands and they both run towards the place where the big fountain is located, the park. Smiles are engraved in their faces, feeling contented with one another.

"It's almost sunset huh?" Issei said as he saw his surrounding. They're the only people currently in the place, it's filled with peace and quietness.

Yuuma grinned like she has something in mind. "Great!" she turned to Issei.

"Issei-kun, as girlfriend and boyfriend I want to commemorate this day" she said with wonder as she walk slowly towards the boy who is frozen in anticipation.

And then she said it. Boy, he was so wrong.

 **~Somewhere we don't know~**

Gray and natsu are still walking around, carrying the groceries they brought and Happy's stuffs from the pet shop. They noticed that it's almost sunset, well guess they should head home now.

As they agreed to go home they notice two figures not far away from them. The first one is super familiar and the other is a girl.

' _Must be his girlfriend'_ they both thought.

"Oi, isn't that Ise?" questioned natsu while looking at his companion.

"Yeah, shall we go meet them? So that's Yuuma huh?" said the black haired teen, they start to walk towards the couple.

Issei said to them that her name is Amano Yuuma when they were in school from the other day. The pervert really bragged about it.

"Yeah! Oi, Issei!" yelled natsu as the pinky couldn't wait any longer. He pulled gray with him as they run. He couldn't wait to meet his friend's girlfriend.

"Would you die for me?" he heard her say. Funny is that her voice suddenly change, like it became more mature than before.

"Eh?" he was dumbfounded, just like that.

"Yeah! Oi, Issei!" he heard his name being called, he turned his head to the direction of the voice. _Is that natsu? And gray?_

Suddenly the whole place become depressing, like there is a barrier of some kind. The sky became a shade of purple or violet, he didn't think enough of that because the girl across him frightened him endlessly.

His 'Yuuma-chan' transformed. The girl gained a more mature look, heck a very erotic look. She gained a pair of black feathered wings, and her clothes. Her clothes look like some S&M outfit, all black and stuff. Shit she's dangerous.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Gray stumbled along with natsu. It seems like they are both trapped in the barrier. They looked shock at what's happening. They don't believed in the supernatural but heck, there's a winged woman in front of them!

"Oh? Are these Issei-kun's friends?" the winged woman wickedly said.

Now this is a big revelation. The Odd Trio and the black winged woman. In this faithful place.

"Yuuma-chan?" Issei still can't believed it. He's girlfriend is a bird? Say what?

"What are you woman!?" Natsu stared at the woman as the woman just smirked at them like she's enjoying every bit of it.

"Ara ara, seems like my cover is blown now huh?" she stated. "First of all, Issei-kun my name's not Yuuma-chan"

"Then what is it!?"

"Why would I tell you? But since it is your last day then I suppose" she laughed wickedly to the others. Some wicked maniac whose obsessed with S&M and all that shit.

"I'm your worst nightmare"

"Bruh, probably just your nightmare but not your worst" they all heard Natsu's comment. Gray nearly laugh at this but he thought that it isn't the time for that. Not right now that they are in the verge of hell.

Yuuma or 'nightmare' look aggravated. "You shut up little human. You don't know who are you talking too"

"Then what the hell are you!?" Natsu repeated his previous question. They sweatdropped at this.

"I'm a Fallen Angel-sama" and then she laughed maniacally.

"EH!?" The Odd Trio chorused.

"Girl I don't believe you" that's what Gray said.

The Fallen Angel suddenly create a somewhat pink spear. It's so long and they could feel that it's the real deal.

She pointed it at Gray as the boy back away slightly. "Okay okay I believe you. Shit"

"Hmmph" well the woman look satisfied.

"Boys, this is a light spear and since you annoy me so much I'm gonna stick this thing to your guts"

 _Well shit…_

It moved so fast but Issei saw it in slow motion. This is his death huh? Dating a hot girl that revealed to be a fallen angel. Heck he didn't even got to touch her boobs and this is his end? That's so unfair bro!

"Ack!" he saw the light spear pierced his abdomen. Oh shit, it stings. He fell down to his knees. What did he do to deserve this?

"Issei!" Natsu and Gray yelled, both running to his side.

"Fuck!...it hurts man…" he muttered to his friends.

Natsu angrily march to the suspect. Gray stay by his side as he help Ise find a comfortable position.

"BITCH!" he yelled as he go in for a punch. Unfortunately she quickly dodged and kick him right back in. he fell in the ground.

"It is not your time yet but guess I'm gonna do it now" she sighed. Natsu's just dumbfounded. not his time? What is she talking about?

Natsu wants to fight back but he couldn't move anymore. That woman has strength.

What she did to Ise is what she do to natsu. She stabbed him on his back. He coughed some blood. Only a miracle can make him survive this.

Gray stared at the scene with frozen absence. Two of his bestfriends, he can't take this anymore.

 _Iseei…_

 _Natsu…_

Tears surfaced in his eyes. He couldn't tear his eyes to the woman who did all of this.

The woman turned to him and slowly walked like the predator she is.

Gray just stared blankly to the woman's face as she took his face in her hands.

"Don't blame me but blame the one who put those sacred gears in your bodies" she sweetly said to him. Oh how cruel of her.

"Now you're next. Sweet dreams~" and then she did it.

Gray just lay down in the cold floor as cold of his body as he stared to the woman. The woman prepared to fly as she spread her wings wide.

 _Blame the one…_

 _Sacred gears…_

 _In your bodies…_

Those words had buried deep in his brain. What the hell is a sacred gear? You mean all of them has it?

Too bad that they are all gonna die. He just lay there, pointless to move because he knows what his future is.

Issei couldn't believe it. He watch as the fallen angel go and the surroundings became alright again. But not them.

The place is both bloody and silent. How lovely. Well atleast he has some companions with him.

"Well atleast I'm gonna spend my last moments with the both of you" Issei said to his bloody friends, same as him.

Natsu moved a leg and Gray snicked beside him. This is the worst and best way to die.

To be killed by your girlfriend and to die alongside your greatest friends.

He just wish that someone save them.

 _Wait…_

 _Wish…_

The paper. The paper that some girl gave to him before all of this. She said that if he have a wish or in deep trouble then just hold it against him.

Well he could really use the help. He quickly get it inside his pocket. Good, it's still not crumpled.

' _Please save us'_

' _Someone'_

' _Please help us'_

His mind go over to something red.

He will just go to sleep. A very deep sleep.

 **~A few minutes later~**

A red and surprisingly white magic circle appear in the ground. Three people appeared from these circles and walked right on the scene.

"Oh my…"

"Goodness"

They looked shock. This looked like a murder scene, well it is…actually.

Akeno walked to Gray. She stroked his hair. She feel sorry for him, for them.

"Buchou?"

"Yes" the red haired woman said as she first walked up to natsu alongside with sona.

"From now on, you are going to serve me. Your life is mine" and then she inserted something inside his body and it glowed red. Looks like a chess piece or something.

"You know you're lucky that you have enough spare chess pieces" she heard sona said. Sona is really envious that she would get the three of them. Talk about hitting the main jackpot!

Rias just laughed. She then go over to gray's side. Sona stayed with natsu.

"What do you think Akeno?" she asked her Queen.

Her Queen just smiled while looking at gray. "I think we will be having a great year Buchou"

She laughed. "Very well then" she then inserted chess piece inside of him. Like natsu, it glowed a bright red color. "You'll live for me now"

And lastly she head over to the last one. The one that called her. He wished for her when she, akeno, and sona are discussing about something. So here they are.

"You'll be my adorable servant. From now on you'll live for me" and then she did the thing she did to the others. All are finished!

"Well we should go and heal them quickly now" she stated. She wrapped Ise's arm to her shoulders as she half-carry him. She saw the others did it too.

"Buchou, I'm with him"

She nodded. She really need an extra pair of hands right now.

"Sona, can you? Umm"

"Right right rias. You owe me one" that's sona's reply.

She sighed. Tomorrow will be a different day. She's sure of it.

* * *

 **Author's Corner:**

 **Hey guys! And that's Issei's first ever date! And don't worry, gray will have his kitty sooner or later in the fic :) Thanks for the reviews bros :D Oh and btw who do you want to be Natsu's alpha? Sona or Asia? just write a review about it and lemme knowww~**

 **redburningdragon: Natsu and Gray's sacred gears are on par with Issei's but they're not a longinus though.**

 **Ryner510: Yeah they both love the Kitties :) i have plans for ravel with natsu sooo xenovia will stay with issei.**

 **Yungsun: Thanks :)**

 **shahmeeralikhokhar: Oh thanks :)**

 **HAREMS:**

 **Issei: Rias, Irina, Xenovia, Le fay, Kunou**

 **Natsu: Sona, Asia, Ravel, Tsubaki, Koneko, Gabriel**

 **Gray: Akeno, Serafall, Kuroka, Yasaka, Rossweisse**

 **Anddd Thank you for reading my fic! And if you like it, be sure to leave a review and maybe click the follow/favorite button? :) See ya in the next chapter! Byeee~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Baby Devils**

 **Gray POV:**

Oh shit~ hmmm, feels like I'm in the softest bed in the world.

When does my bed ever felt this soft? Let's see, never.

Then why it is so comfortable?

I twist and turn, I move my hands everywhere.

My hands caught something warm and inviting. What is it?

Ughh…maybe my big human sized bolster. Who knows?

Well, nevermind then. I just wrapped my arms around it and hug it tightly, it moaned when I did that but meh. I don't care.

Something wrap around my waist. What the? Oh, must be my imagination. No one sleeps here other than me.

This is strange. My room had always been cold but why am I feeling warm?

But from what I know, I certainly like this feeling. I don't mind feeling warm.

Nevertheless I buried my head in between these soft, warm pillows. Ohh this feels good~

"Ahhh~ Grayyy~" I heard some whining. Who is that? And why am I hearing that? I am the only one in here, right?

I then buried my head deeper in these fucking soft pillows. Enjoy now, worry later. That is my motto guys!

Then I felt my bolster shivered against me. Does my bolster have some batteries and can vibrate? Cool!

"Ahhh Grayyy~ don't go any deeper" I heard my bolster said. It can talk!? What!? And it said my name…

Being me I chose to go against it. I pushed myself deeper in this bolster of mine.

" _IYANNN~~"_

 _SHIT!_

I quickly opened my eyes. Surprise is an understatement right now. My bolster is not a bolster! Fuck!

It's…it's…Akeno!

Yeah bitches I know her, I have some classes with her apparently.

But nevermind that now! My face is in her…her…

"BOOBIES!" I yelled pushing myself away from this woman.

SHIT! FUCK! DAMN!

I stared at her. Her face said it all. Her wild hair, check!. The redness of her cheeks, check!. Me naked, always been. But her naked!? Check…

Did we had, did we had…

"S-Sex?" I stuttered, panic in my veins. Am I suppose to be sad or happy? Nobody knows…

She smirked at me and whispered in my ear. "Do you wanna?" then she bit her lips while looking seductively at me.

Damn woman, are you seducing me!?

Suddenly she pulled the bed sheet away from us. Shit, I can fully see it now.

Am I a pervert? More like this woman is…

She looked me up and down, then she smirked again. I'm starting to hate that smirk, damn!

She's currently staring below my abdomen, that's when I followed her gaze.

Holy Shit!

My, my thing…it's standing…

Fuck! My Morning Wood!

I, I have to explain to her. It's not like that. I, i…

"That's why I said to not go any more deeper" that's what I heard from her and she then sighed.

"WHAT!?"

I'm seriously red as a fucking tomato right now! Fuck this girl!

"While you're hugging me, I said to not go any more deeper" she replied.

She then smiled innocently. "It is because it's poking me"

I seriously want to die now. WAHHHHHHH~ I mentally cried. I can't with this humiliation.

Can the ground swallow me whole right now!?

It's not my fault that I thought she was my fucking bolster!

And it's not my fault if I have a fucking boner in the morning!

"But…but I thought you were my bolster" I muttered lowly.

She giggled. "It's okay though. I liked your hugs and your head between my breasts, it's cute" she winked at me.

So, the soft, warm pillows are her breasts huh? I blushed furiously!

"Ufufufu~"

I then changed the topic. "So erm, why are you here with me naked?" I asked her.

She sighed. "How was your tummy?" she said. Way to dodge the question huh. But my tummy?

I remembered it now. So it's all true? The Fallen Angel. And me and the boys…killed.

"Why am I still alive?" I asked her. I just had a feeling that she knows it too.

"We saved you, that's why. But come on now, we're going to be late" she then stand and presented me all of her glory. Shit!

"Oi! Cover up or something!" I yelled to her as I grab a proper pillow to cover my victimized eyes. My eyes are not virgin anymore…

"Hai~" I heard her said. I saw that she picked my left over shirt on the floor and wear it instead. The white shirt covers half of her thighs.

Seeing that, I can't help to be amazed by her beauty. She's so fucking hot in my shirt.

I felt my nose bleed a little bit.

She's a naughty girl, I see…

I then get ready to dress. I just wear some shirt and a short and we both start to walk towards the door.

As I was about to close the door, the door of natsu's bedroom opened as well.

EH!?

"Sona and Natsu!?"

"Akeno and Gray!?"

Natsu and I both said simultaneously to each other.

Both of us are shocked and what's more shocking is the girls are casually greeting each other.

What in the hell?

Kaichou is wearing her uniform and natsu is in his pajamas. I have to ask him a certain question.

"Hey, did you woke up naked?"

"Yeah, And you? Oh, nevermind" he then stated.

What's that's supposed to mean!?

I sighed. I should start preparing our breakfast.

As I'm making French toast and coffee I saw akeno head over to where I'm cooking.

"So you cook huh?" then to my surprise she back hugged me!

We're not even close woman!

"Yet…"

"Huh?" I asked her.

"I feel like you said that we're not even close because I'm back hugging you. We're not close yet. But in the future, maybe more than that" that's what I heard from her as she bite my ear playfully.

She then let go of me. Finally! As I can't properly cook if she hug me again. She asked if she can help me with something and I said sure, I would like the extra pair of hands.

* * *

 **Natsu POV:**

Yes sir! Here comes the breakfast!

I still can't believe that sona and akeno are here with us, eating. It's so weird. I woke up with sona in my bed, both of us are naked. But let's not dwell in there. It's dangerous hehehehe~

So gray had the same faith as me? I laughed. This is a weird morning.

But still the French toasts are great! I ate a bunch of it.

I had the time to present Happy to sona. As me and her has the same fascination towards cats. She cooed in cuteness.

Happy is a good cat, he is like my partner. He understands me the best and is always there for me. He is also my partner in crime as we often pulled pranks on gray. That's why he despised my cat so much.

"Why is he blue?" sona asked as she pets the kitty.

"I don't know. When I first met him, he's like that" they really can't get over my cat's color huh? It's just blue dammit! Even Akeno is surprised.

Then that gray said to her that my Happy is an evil being that previously lived in space that only go to earth because he will try to conquer it.

My cat is not that bad. Seriously!

Gray's such a paranoid sometimes. I sighed.

Anyways, currently we are heading to Issei's house. This is our tradition, to always walk to school together. But right now we have some guests and it's no biggie. The more, the merrier right?

Gray is currently looking annoyed at akeno as she is latched in his left arm. I laughed at this, they make a good couple though. I will seriously tease gray later. I think that gray is really enjoying akeno's attention to him because I could see his smile when his girl isn't looking at him.

I caught you bastard! Gray's kinda a tsundere, you know what I mean? But I saw the way he smiles at akeno, it's cute. They surely would make a cute couple.

Me and sona are in good terms, it's not like we are in a bad terms before. But for me, I think we're closer now than before.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **person POV:**

They are currently walking to Issei's house but suddenly they saw something they can't express from words.

Issei is with Rias. The Rias Gremory. One of the most popular on their school.

"Issei and Rias!?" the boys said to the unsuspecting couple.

The said people turned their heads towards the voice. They are surprised.

This is really a weird morning…

"Hey Gray, Natsu. Ermm why are you with Akeno-senpai and Kaichou?" Issei asked his friends. He's wondering what in the hell they are doing with the two goddesses beside them.

"Likewise you bastard, what are you doing with Rias Gremory?" Gray said to him. This got gray thinking. What if, OMG!

"Did you woke up naked with Rias here?" Gray asked Ise. He has to make sure.

Issei was surprised. How did he…?

"Oi, gray I think you can't just dwell in his sex life" said natsu. The pinky is really oblivious huh. Gray sweatdropped at this, he didn't meant to dwell but.

"How did you know?" Ise said in wonder. He's wondering if gray is a psychic or something.

"Oh shit…"

"Oh really? Well me and gray woke up like that too. Well, Akeno and Gray and me and Sona here" they all heard what natsu said.

"We'll just talk about this in school okay? I'm sure you all have something in mind" Rias said in her Buchou voice. They couldn't disagree with it.

Akeno pulled gray towards her as the other couples walk side by side with each other.

As they near the school, many pairs of eyes pointed at them. The students of Kuoh Academy are very shocked about this moment. To them it was an eye sore.

The three most popular girls at school are with the Odd Trio!? Like fuck!

And they observed that they are really close with each other. Since when?

Gray was carrying his and akeno's bag in his back as his right arm is being secured in her oppai.

Natsu and sona are seen talking with each other. No awkwardness in their presence, just warm friendly atmosphere.

Issei and Buchou are in the frontline of the squad. The boy is being awkward as he caught death threats and vicious glares directed at him. The girl is just strutting like she owns the place, which she is probably.

"Later after school I'll send someone to fetch all of you. Issei?" they all heard Buchou said. This is when they all part ways.

Issei just nodded in response. As he saw rias walking away from him.

"See you later gray" Akeno said to the person beside her. The said person just grunted in response as he gave akeno her bag.

"Ufufufu~" Akeno giggled as she walk away and head towards buchou.

"Bye Sona!" yelled natsu as he grinned to kaichou. Sona did the same.

"Likewise" and then she started to walk towards the Student Council Room.

* * *

 **Natsu POV:**

WAHHHHHHH~~ I am so sleepy right now… I was about to place my head to the table to go get some rest as the bell rang…loudly.

Ughhhh! Fuck, my head hurts~ you know when you feel when you're about to fall asleep but some fucker put a megaphone right beside your ear? That's what I felt. Yeah it felt like a bitch.

I yawn and stretch my aching arms to wake myself up. I turn my head to the back to ask gray something.

"Hey, ready to go home?" I'm a little bit tired and I want to sleep into my haven. A.k.a my bed.

"Not so fast bro, remember that rias said someone will be here to fetch us" oh yeah. Well that sucks for me, I really want to rest right now.

I sighed. "Okay then…" there's nothing I can do about it. I just pressed my head low in the table as I wait for that someone to come to us.

"YAHHHHH~~"

"CUTIEEEEEE~~~"

"OH MY GOD!"

Numerous shouts were heard just outside of our classroom. Great, just great. I'm tired of these bitches shouting nonsense when I'm this sleepy and tired.

As I was preparing to shout at them for being fucking noisy in the afternoon, I saw our door opened and there came a little girl.

She's short and has a rather stoic look. What is her problem?

Me and gray both looked at her as we saw her walking towards our seats. We both have question looks towards her as she stopped walking and just stared at us.

 _Ummm…okay?_

Gray opened his mouth. "Erm, what can we do for you umm?" he's asking about her name.

"TOUJOU KONEKO-CHAN!"

Whoa man. These boys rather fanboys are really something. I felt myself laugh at that.

So now we know her name…thanks boys!

"Ah Koneko-chan?" with that gray finished what he was saying to her.

She just looked at gray, not saying anything.

 _Well maybe she's still thinking about what she's gonna say. Yeah maybe that._

And then she opened her mouth, it was after a few minutes. "I'm here for Buchou, Fullbuster-senpai" then she turned to me. "Dragneel-senpai"

Oh so she's the one huh?

We both nodded as we start to gather out things and after that we three headed out.

"AHHH! Koneko-chan~"

"OMG! You're so cute!"

Hearing all that shouts I then asked gray. "Is koneko-chan popular in this school?"

He somewhat nod his head. "I think she's the school's mascot" he's not really sure with his answer though.

I noticed that we're heading towards the old school building. Why are we going in there?

Seriously man the place is creepy.

"Why are we going to the old creepy building koneko-chan?" I heard gray said. I can hear the shivers in his voice.

"Buchou and our club is located in there" she spoke in her monotone voice. She's really stoic. Grrrrr~

Ohhh right. Rias is their club president. We nodded in agreement.

After minutes of walking, we finally arrived in this scary looking place. Is this their clubroom?

"…This way senpais" we both jumped from her voice. Oh shit! I thought some ghost talked to us. I sighed, really exhausted from all of this.

*knock knock*

"…We're here buchou" and then she opened the door and entered, we follow through.

Wow. This place is creepyyyy…

Like seriously there's some weird symbols all around the place…

Wait…

Are they practicing...?

Oh my-

"Ara ara, you're here. Hey gray" I saw Akeno waved at him. Ohhhh. I then turned to gray.

He's looking away! Ohhhh I see how this is…

"Hi akeno!" I energetically greeted her. She smiled and greet back.

I nudged gray, he glared at me. Whoa man!

"What!?" he hissed at me. The fuck is wrong with him?

"Why are you not greeting her? She greeted you man, atleast greet back"

He gave her a glance. "She's weird man, she's creeping the hell out of me"

"Even if, where's your inner gentleman?" I pressed.

He sighed. Bingo! I watched him go over to her side.

"Umm…M-Morning Akeno…" he's flushing! I just need a camera and bam! Perfect blackmail material.

I saw akeno's smile grew. Oh this is interesting…

And surprisingly she hugged him tight, and I saw her whisper something in his ear. Gray's face is like a tomato right now.

"Ufufufu~" with that gray returned from his sit beside me.

"Buchou, we are here" we turned our heads to the door as it opened and revealed a blonde haired boy and…issei?

"Eh? Ise?"

"Gray, Natsu?" he said in disbelief.

"Remember what rias told us beforehand" oh yeah now I remember. Gray stated that. Why are we forgetting things quickly. Am I getting old? Please nooo…

Issei looked around the place and then he stated, with shock in his face.

"Eh? Koneko-chan is here!? The school's mascot!?" I saw his eyes sparkled at her. Whoa man calm the fuck down, you're scaring the kid.

Koneko-chan just nodded at him, just dismissing him like that. She continued to eat her sweets.

I then heard someone gasped beside me. Gray…

"K-Koneko-chan…y-you like s-sweets?" disbelief is still present in his face. Guess he finally found a sweets buddy huh?

Koneko-chan just nodded. "…You like some?" then gray just keep nodding his head I feel like it might detach somewhere in the future.

They then go into their own small world that only surrounds into sweets.

"Can I call you Neko-chan?"

"Okay…senpai, can I call you Gray-niichan?"

"Sure~"

They already agreed in to something! Wow!

"Ara ara, gray and koneko are in pet names already" I heard as akeno moved to sit beside gray. "What's your pet name for me gray-kun?"

I saw issei fuming in the background. Ugh pervert!

"Uhh, ermm…a-akeno…uh…"

"Oh! You're all here" I nearly jumped as a mysterious voice surfaced around the room. I'm just really engrossed by the scene before me. Gray and his love escapade.

The mysterious voice belongs to the one who invited us here. Rias Gremory.

She walked in front of us, and sat in her boss-like chair.

"Sorry, I had to take a shower. I didn't take one before because I'm at issei's house…" she explained. Oh yeah, so she spend the night in his house?

She looked over at us. Gray, akeno, and koneko-chan all huddled over, the blonde boy is just sitting in the single couch in the left, issei is still fuming I don't know why he's fuming though, and me sitting quietly and just observing things unfold before my very eyes.

Okay that's soooo…

Then after awhile rias finally started. "For starters, I thank you for being in here"

"Why are we here exactly?" I heard issei questioned. Nice question, both gray and I turned to rias for answers.

She sighed. Ohhooo I don't like what this is going. "I'll be frank, in this room we are all devils" she dropped the atomic bomb.

Say what!?

"EH!?"

Gray had a stupefied face at this. I can't believe it too.

As proving it true koneko-chan, akeno, and the blonde boy all stood and spread their wings wide!

As in spread their wings, seriously. Shit! They have bat wings! I jaw dropped at this.

As if she's still not satisfied with that, she also dropped another bomb. A fucking nuclear one.

"And just like us, the three of you are devils too" and then she smiled widely.

I felt myself fainting. Fuck.

* * *

 **Issei POV:**

Whoa! I cannot believe it, I repeat I cannot!

Capital C-A-N-N-O-T! I cannot!

Okay I better stop that…

My eyes saw natsu fainting, seriously bro? Now is not the time to faint and you dared leave us with all these people errr I mean devils!?

"Really!?" I heard gray said as he also saw natsu faint. That guy, very dramatic…

The devils just stared amused at us. What else? Just the bit of natsu fainting. Ughh!

I came back to my senses. Wow this is really real. They really have bat wings on their backs.

"Uh, so what now?" asked gray. He briefly looked at rias-senpai and then stared long at akeno-senpai!

Am I missing something in here?

They both stare at each other, no one is looking away. Amazing! They're so good in this game, staring contest.

But I thought wrong. Gray suddenly looked away and I can see redness in his cheeks. And then I heard akeno-senpai giggled. Ummm…

Then I heard someone groaned. Damn! It's about time bastard!

All eyes casted on natsu, as he started to wake up. "Ahhhh" he said.

Now that everyone is alright and "awake" I guess we can continue the discussion.

"As I said before, we are all devils and so are you three. We saw you in the park where the fountain is located and all of you are nearly dead, so I save all of you and returned all of you into life" she continued.

"So you mean you kinda reincarnated us!?" I heard natsu said. Oh he's completely awake now.

Rias-senpai nodded. "Issei here called for me while the three of you are in the edge of death. Issei, remember the paper with the weird symbols?" oh yeah I remember now. I'm thankful that I remembered it in time.

"I resurrected you and here we are now. All of you are still breathing but you three became devils under my name" I'm at awe with all of this. Gray and natsu are too.

"From now on you'll live for me, my adorable baby devils~"

Natsu raised a hand. "Do we have cool bat wings too?"

Rias-senpai laughed. "Try it. Just imagined that you're spreading your wings"

We all try it and then boom! Cool bat wings emerged in our backs

"Cool~"

"Sugoi~"

"Assa!"

We all commented. Wow! It's really amazing!

"So do you agree to be devils?" Rias-senpai said to us, still smiling in amusement.

Natsu answered. "Well if you really saved our lives back then, then why not?" we all nodded.

"But baby devils, really?" gray then asked. Feeling uncomfortable all of the sudden.

Akeno-senpai walked up to him. "You're my baby, gray-kun~" and then she hugged his arm and her oppai…you're lucky gray!

Rias-senpai then officially welcome us. "We would officially welcome you to the Occult Research Club and I'm the president. We should introduce one by one properly, starting with you Yuuto"

The annoying prince that hogged all the girls in school stood up. "Hi! I'm Kiba Yuuto and I'm also a second year like you Gray-san, Natsu-san, and Issei-san, nice to meet you!"

Then the loli-chan stood up next. "…I'm Toujou Koneko, first year, nice to meet you"

Then the Yamato nadeshiko also stood up next. "Ara ara, I'm Himejima Akeno. And I'm a third year. Nice to meet all of you ufufufu~"

And then the president lastly stood up. "I'm the president of this club and I'm Rias Gremory. And I'm also a third year. Nice to meet you my new baby devils"

Guess it's my turn now. "Hey! My name's Issei Hyoudou and I'm a second year with my friends here, nice to meet you!"

Natsu stood up. "Yosh! The name's Natsu Dragneel and these bat wings look cool! Nice to meet you!"

And then lastly gray stood up. "I'm still against with the baby devil thingy but my name's Gray Fullbuster, second year also very nice to meet all of you" all are finished!

"Is Sona also a devil?" natsu asked rias-senpai.

She nodded. "She's also a devil like me"

That got me thinking, aren't they the same type of devils? Or there's more than that.

"Devil like me?" Gray asked that.

"You see, sona and I are pure blooded devils not like all of you" she elaborated.

Akeno-senpai then continued. "Ara, buchou also turned us all into devils before"

Rias-senpai nodded. Guess there's a lot of explaining. "Only a pure blooded devil and a high class devil can turned someone into a devil. They use something named Evil Pieces to reincarnate them"

"What are Evil Pieces exactly?" I questioned.

"They are like the humans' called the chess pieces, they also have 15 chess pieces that have 1 queen piece, 2 rook pieces, 2 knight pieces, 2 bishops pieces, and lastly 8 pawn pieces. All of my servants have evil pieces in them and that includes the three of you. I am the king of this peerage"

This is a lot to take in, so I just nodded. Now I believe in supernaturals because apparently I am one.

I saw natsu jawdropped at this and gray just stared without blinking. I can't blame them.

"Are we your servants?" I asked rias-senpai. I don't like the sound of being called a servant.

She quickly nodded but realized what I'm really implying. "Oh no no, sure you are my lovely servants but I don't treat my servants roughly. I treated them as my second family" she said staring to Akeno-senpai, Koneko-chan and Kiba.

Akeno-senpai continued from there. "And Buchou's family is known for treating their peerage with lots of affection, so no need to worry ufufu~"

Hearing that, I felt myself relax a bit. Who could blame me for being uptight, this shocks the hell out of me and all from just today!

"Glad to hear about that" Natsu and Gray looked as relieved as I.

"Welcome to the family my adorable baby devils! And from now on, please just call me Buchou" Rias-senpai rather Buchou said to us. She's so pretty when she smiles.

I nodded eagerly to her. "Yes Buchou!" I'm really excited about this, and my dream to be a part of the ORC finally came through!

* * *

 **Author's Corner:**

 **Hey! This is a long chapter hahahaha! I really like the pairing of Gray and Akeno, they are so fun to write! And specially Akeno's advances towards him! And Gray being a tsundere is cute :) Natsu and Sona seems to be getting along just as fine but Ise and Rias are kinda awkward to each other, probably just Ise :) He still can't believe that he slept along with the red haired princess hahaha! I made Koneko and Gray has a sibling-like relationship in this fic because why not? They really bonded towards their fondness over sweets :D**

 **Oh btw, I'm thinking that i should make another fic with Highschool DxD but it's not a crossover and with some OC of mine. And don't worry, I will publish it when this fic is halfway in the canon :) Ohh and I'm thinking of writing a story crossover with FT and DxD too like this fic but with just Gray ya know his ma fave :D**

 **Rate and Review everyone or else Natsu will eat all of your foods and Gray will snatch all of your sweets too!**

 **HAREMS:**

 **Issei: Rias, Irina, Xenovia, Le Fay, Kunou**

 **Natsu: Sona, Asia, Ravel, Tsubaki, Koneko, Gabriel**

 **Gray: Akeno, Serafall, Kuroka, Yasaka, Rossweisse**

 **Anddd Thank you for reading my fic! And if you like it, be sure to leave a review and click the follow/favorite button :) See ya in the next chapter! Byeee~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Sacred Gears**

 **Gray POV:**

Just yesterday we were just some normal guys in the world then, all of the sudden weird creatures showed themselves in our presence. Fallen angels, Devils, who could wonder that our onee-samas and our kaichou are devils? Probably none but us three. I think the club just served as disguise and probably the student council too.

All of their members, both the student council and the club that we are newly welcomed to are all devils in Japan. Whoa there, I still can't believe it.

But there's still one thing that bothers me, why did they knew about Yuuma the fallen angel?

"Umm, there's this question that's been bothering me for awhile now. How did you know about Yuuma, the fallen angel?" I asked the pure blooded devil.

Rias just sighed. "The truth is, you three showed outstanding power. You three have what they call a sacred gear"

 _Sacred gear?_

 _Wait…I heard that from the fallen angel too…_

I stood up surprising everyone. "Rias, the fallen angel mentioned that too, that we have this so called sacred gears in our bodies"

Rias looked astonished. "Exactly, let me explain that. Sacred gear is an object that is inside of a person's body. It is very powerful and has showed abilities that are what normal humans would say out of this world"

"People that are blessed with sacred gears became successful in their own ways. They could be the leader of an organization or something else. But all in all they are associated with the supernatural" she finished.

"Then what is our sacred gears? What can they do?" I heard natsu questioned.

I saw Rias smiled, oh she has something in mind. "That's what I'm gonna do. We will see what your sacred gear is and what kind is it"

"The whole clubroom is filled with spells and magic so it's easy to summon your sacred gears in here. Let's start with Issei" Rias made issei stand in the center of the room.

"Ise, please raise your hand quickly"

"W-What? Why?" Issei had a question mark in his head. "Just do it quickly"

He then raise his left arm in the air. "Good. Ise, close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing or person that comes in your mind"

Oh I know that. Ise is a big fan of Son Goku.

"And imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest then mimic the pose of the person"

And I'm right! Ise then pose the Kamehameha!

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Ise yelled out loud like he's Son Goku himself.

That's really embarrassing but oh well…

Suddenly a flash surrounds our eyes of a second then when I opened my eyes I saw something in his left arm. It's a red gauntlet.

"Whoa…" Issei can't believe what's in his left arm. It just magically appeared in him!

Rias looked amazed just like us. Natsu has sparkles in his eyes, weird guy.

"It's that a twice critical?" questions akeno. However rias doesn't agree with that.

"I think…it is…well it looks like it" answered Rias.

"What is a Twice Critical buchou?" asked Issei as he examine his newly gauntlet in his arm.

"Well Twice Critical doubles the power of the user for a certain time. I will have to study it further to explain further things regarding that" explained rias as she stared in ise's sacred gear.

"Oi! Me too! I'm next!" it seems Natsu can't contain his excitement any longer. Rias then offered natsu the stage to him.

"I'm gonna imagine the biggest, baddest dragon in history!" yelled natsu as he prepared to mimic the pose of someone who is blowing in his mouth.

"Dragon's Roar!" suddenly his hands start to glow red and then appear fingerless gloves in them!

To be more exact, red shiny fingerless gloves appeared in his hands. I was astonished.

"EH!? What the heck is this!?" he has a stupefied face on.

"Idiot, clearly that's your sacred gear. Fingerless gloves" I deadpanned him. He can't think straight.

"But what am I suppose to do with this shit? Flaunt it to the enemies!?"

Well you can try it…

That Kiba guy decided to say something. "Natsu-san, perhaps you can test it like punch it or shake it in the air to test its power"

Well yeah that could work.

Natsu began to shake his fists in the air while also mimicking Iron Man's pose, the idiot probably thought that his palm can shoot some lasers and shit with it.

Issei can't help to laugh at his misery. I barely controlled a chuckle in the process. He's just ugh…

"It's not working! You stupid piece of shi—" as he was about to yell some profanities towards his sacred gear, suddenly his hands are on fire!

"WHAT THE FUCK!" now his whole hands are on fire. Cool blazing flames dance in his hands as he stared stupidly at it.

"Oh my…" Rias cannot contain her amazement by it. Even akeno, neko-chan, and Kiba too, even I.

"What is this buchou?" Asked Akeno. Wondering what's the name of flame brain's sacred gear.

Rias only shook her head. "I don't know Akeno, I think it's a rare one"

"…Is it a Longinus?" that's the reply of Neko-chan.

"I don't think so" so natsu has a nameless sacred gear huh? What about mine though?

"Natsu, aren't your hands hurting? You have flames in there" Issei said with concern in his voice.

"I don't feel anything…I don't feel any burn or whatsoever" replied natsu still staring in his flaming hands.

"Okay natsu, you can dismiss it now"

"But…how?"

"Just imagine it leaving your hands" instructed Rias. Natsu quickly followed suit and it disappeared.

Well now that's my cue. Rias nodded at me as I stood in the center. Hmmm, the most powerful huh? Aha!

" _RAWR!_ "

As I yelled that, giggles surrounds the air and loud chuckles. Are they laughing at me!?

"What's that man?" Issei questioned still chuckling. Fucking bastard.

"Ufufufu~" Akeno!

"It's, it's an impression of a big cat. A lion or a tiger" I said to them. Well don't blame me, big cats are badass!

I saw Neko-chan giggling quietly. You too koneko-chan!?

Ughhhhhh!

Then suddenly my right arm glowed brightly. They all stop laughing and just observe what is happening.

Black markings surfaced in my skin in my right arm. It's like a big tattoo, is this gonna be permanent?. Whoa this looks cool!

I noticed that icy mists are coming in my certain arm and I knew that it's because of my sacred gear. I have an ice-type sacred gear. Cool!

"Erm Rias, I think it's an ice based sacred gear" I said to the president of the club.

She nodded excitedly. She came over to my side and examined my arm, Akeno also followed suit.

"It's a powerful one but it's not one of the Longinus though. We also have a nameless sacred gear" she stated.

Akeno keeps touching my arm! Hold your horses woman!

I quickly dismiss my sacred gear so that akeno couldn't touch it anymore. I felt myself shiver when she touches me, it's creepy.

Rias quickly stood up in the front, replacing my previous position. "I congratulate you for successfully accessing your sacred gears. But I should later research your sacred gears Natsu and Gray so that you could better understand it and further learn to use it. I could ask Sona for help" she said loudly at us. We were just sitting in the couches, akeno is still attached to me. Dammit!

"Akeno" Rias called for her. She stood up and walk towards her. "The first step of being a devil is delivering these leaflets to people" as she said that I saw Akeno brought out boxes of those leaflets, it's so many.

"Now the three of you, hurry and deliver these to people now" so we have to become delivery boys now!?

"Why buchou?" Issei whined. I feel you buddy.

"So that you will become an official devil like us. Issei, you can become the harem king. Natsu, you can eat of the foods in the earth, and gray, you can eat all the sweets and desserts all around the world if you guys pass these to people"

Is she blackmailing us or what? How did she know my addiction to sweets!?

Issei looked like he hit the jackpot and Natsu was drooling. Gosh these boys!

"HAI!" they both said. What the fuck?

They both carry the leaflets, one box per person. "Are you coming Gray?" Natsu yelled grinning at me like a moron. I didn't agree to this.

I sighed. Two versus one is not in my favor. I then grudgingly lift the last box that contained the leaflets.

"Ara, please come to me boys I will put something in your palms" I then head towards Akeno. She wrote something in my palm and it glowed, soon a red circle appeared. "That's buchou's family symbol, from now on you are a part of the peerage"

"Cool" I stated. The two boys soon followed suit.

"Okay, that is for your transportation. It is magic enhanced and it can automatically transport you to your destination" the buchou said.

"Wait, transportation?" asked the pink haired friend of mine.

The red haired princess nodded. "Is it the same as cars and trains?" Natsu further asked.

She only nodded. Natsu has the face of disbelief and I think he might puke any minute now.

"Nevermind that then, I ain't going in that! I have motion sickness!" cried Natsu. Oh yeah, I remembered his face when we once rode the train. No choice though because we can't just walk a hundred miles.

After that commotion, Ise followed suit. He is preparing for his transportation with the help of Akeno. As he was about to go, we expect him to be teleported in some place but he stayed in the same place he stood.

"Eh?" Ise was dumbfounded. The teleportation betrayed him.

Rias looked at that. "It seems like you have super low amount of power level in your body. I mean, even toddlers can perform that teleportation" she dropped the bomb.

Ise's face looked like he crashed it to an incoming truck. He felt defeated. Natsu in the other hand looked happy.

"You're coming with me Ise!" Yeah he now has a companion.

I then got in the teleportation circle in the ground and Akeno assist me through it. The funny thing is I made it through. I felt myself being teleported into some place. Well time to hand these leaflets!

That sucks to be them!

 **3** **rd** **person POV:**

The two of the boys stared in disbelief in the teleportation circle in the ground. That thing betrayed them! Well Ise only…

They saw how it teleported Gray into some place. Sucks to be them…

The Odd Duo jawdropped at this, Gray that bastard has an advantage in here.

"No, I can't let that bastard win! Ise, let's go and pass these shits to people!" yelled Natsu as he pushed Ise towards the door.

"Ahh okay, okay. Bye Buchou!" Ise waved at Rias and the whole gang. Now, time for some action!

They rode their bikes and hurry to some place we don't even know~

 **At someplace we don't know~**

Gray has been passing the leaflets for some time now, like he just shoved them to people and said people have no choice but to accept them.

Yep, that's how The Gray Fullbuster or The Ice Stripper of The Odd Trio handled things.

About half the leaflets are gone by now and he's tired as hell so he's gonna hurry up and leave.

"Hey sir! This leaflet will help you sometime in your life! So keep it okay? Here you go" then he slip the leaflet in the man's bag. The said man just stared in disbelief as he saw gray waved him goodbye. He can't retort as he's gonna be late to someplace we don't give a shit about.

Gray sighed and wiped his forehead from his sweat. He look in his box, about 20 pieces left! He can do it!

 **Somewhere over the rainbow~**

"Oi! Oi! Have this leaflet! It will make your life easier~" Natsu's been marketing these leaflets for the pass 15 minutes, can't deny that he didn't enjoy one bit.

"Have this Ma'am!"

"And you too sir!"

"Hey kiddo, here~"

The people are lining up for natsu. They can't help to be intrigue with this boy and his leaflets.

"Okay, one for you"

"You too"

"Here have this~"

Natsu got the hang of this. He really enjoy it. We all think that he has powers for marketing and selling stuffs. He is a people person after all.

He looked in his box. "Yosh! Just 10 left!"

He grinned excitedly. "Guys I have 10 left! Hurry up and line up properly. It's limited~"

 **Last but not the least~**

"Hey, leaflet for you" Issei's been standing for a long time now. The people around him didn't even glance at him.

He's like a statue in place. No one is bothering him, it's annoying him greatly.

"Ughhh, why you all don't like this leaflet!?" he yelled, frustrated much?

"FUCK!" he looked like an idiot right now but he didn't care at all, just releasing his frustration.

The people around him jumped at his outburst. Awkward silence followed the place.

Too bad for him, he still has like 30 pieces of leaflets left. _Fuck his life really!_

After his awkward outburst the people quickly move away from him, who knows maybe he's some crazy lunatic who escaped from the asylum or something. They have to be in somewhere safe, for their lives.

His best bet is to go somewhere far away from here, to start anew.

And there he goes…

 **Half an hour later~**

Luckily, the boys succeeded to hand the leaflets to people and with that they completed their first ever task of being a devil!

From the time that they decided to go home because it's already night time and they're all so damn hungry. From three different locations they walk their way home. The roads are deserted from people, probably in their houses now. People tend to stay in their home after they worked hours in box offices, after they attended schools, and when they felt like they should head home.

Currently with Natsu he doesn't know where his two bros are at. Like I said they're at different places, and it's currently boring him.

"Man, wish Gray or Ise is here" he sighed. He start to walk to his and gray's shared apartment.

"1,2,3,4,5…" natsu suddenly start to count his steps. He can't do anything, he's boring his wits out.

"Ughhhhh"

He proceeds to walk to his house.

"Hold it right there"

He heard a voice that stops him from his tracks.

He mentally stopped counting his steps and look back. "Who's there?" he wondered.

There he saw a girl, a woman to be exact that perfectly blends in the night's sky.

The woman stood tall, wearing what appears to be a trench coat that fit the buxom girl tightly that leaves no imagination to the eyes of many. We don't know with natsu though.

She has long navy blue hair and has brown eyes. Overall she's a hot piece of cake.

Natsu stood there stupidly eyeing the woman with no interest whatsoever.

"I see that you're alone and-" he cut her off just like that.

"Well duh it's obvious enough that I'm the only one that's in here before you enter the scene or unless you're seeing things that I can't" he deadpanned her like there's no tomorrow.

The buxom woman scowled and shook her head. "That's not what I meant to say"

"Then what woman? I don't have much time and I'm freaking hungry" he said exasperatedly.

The woman suddenly smirked, and that smirk means danger for the hungry pink head.

"Well that's too bad, because now is your only time from being alive" and then bam, she showed him her midnight wings and that how he knew that she really blended with the night.

 _A freaking Fallen Angel!_

2 large wings appeared in her back and he just stared at her dumbly. What the hell is he supposed to do? But one thing's for sure, he will not die tonight.

Because he will have to eat lots of foods tonight because heck his so damn tired and rest in his bed with Happy!

"Dammit" he cursed when he saw the fallen angel's spear pointing at him, it's not really good that he's hungry and has to fight with this bird.

"From all the time in this world you have to choose this hour to fight me when I'm this hungry!"

"I don't give a shit if you're hungry because tonight you're gonna die!"

He dodged the incoming spear at him and evade the other ones. This girl is fucking serious on ending his life!

"Calm your tits woman!" he yelled while still jumping, dodging, and running away from the parade of spears chasing after him.

After what felt like hours for him but literally just minutes the spears stopped. Thank God have mercy.

He leaned to a random wall, catching his breath and calming his racing heart from exploding any moment.

His eyes are blurry from the chase as he search for the damned woman that is responsible from tiring him. And he's hungrier than ever now.

"I see that you managed to live with my spears. Hmm, impressive" The woman of darkness retorted.

Natsu snorted, "Not even a challenge. I'm just a bit tired and hungry that's why"

The woman of darkness frowned looking at him. "Tsk, then I have to get serious then"

She did a war cry and charge right at him with her massive spear, luckily the pink head dodge just in time and due to the near collision he then rolled in the floor.

Don't even underestimate a woman you pinky!

Natsu let out a girly scream at what happened, he saw his death flash past his eyes. Good lord.

"Ok ok, I take back what I said woman!"

"Hmm, from observing you I take it that you're no longer a human. So where is your master, little devil?" the woman asked him still with the smirk that he hate now so much.

Natsu stood there frozen, damn he really need to eat. It's affecting his whole body, he need to bathe and sleep with all the foods gray's fridge can offer.

"Or are you perhaps a stray one?" she question him.

"SAY WHAT NOW!?" Natsu yelled. This woman's a nosy one.

"Okay pinky, just stay still and let me kill you" she tried to lunge at him but he quickly moved away.

"Okay I've have enough with this bullshit" he then stretch his hand in the air like he's punching something from above. "Dragon's Punch!" he yelled praying that some miracle like for example his sacred gear will come save his ass.

Lucky for him his sacred gear heard him as it materialize in his hands. The woman stop in her tracks and stared at it in shock.

"Yosh! Let's go sacred gear and kick her ass!" he said as his fists lit in fire. Not just any fire like you imagine but a fire with dazzling flames with golden red colors.

And yeah, Natsu can take care of himself just fine.

Meanwhile as the pink head prepares to fight with the nameless buxom fallen angel with the long navy blue hair, let's head to the other boy named Issei, the pervert.

Just like Natsu, he's tired as hell and can probably eat a horse in his current state. But hey passing those damn leaflets can take a toll in your body, just saying.

"Damn…" he sighed. "Why Buchou, why?" he started to say the line repeatedly while walking towards his house. It's gonna be a long walk, that's for sure.

"Hey, stop right there!"

He stopped walking. He looked back in his path, no one's there though.

Shrugging he continued to walk home. Maybe he's just hearing stuff because he's so hungry.

"Hey! I said stop!"

There's the voice again. Irritated, he angrily looked back again but this time he saw a young girl, with blonde hair that is in twintails and has blue eyes. She wears an attire that seems to be in the Gothic Lolita category, but it's undeniably cute.

The girl walked up to him. "Oi! Are you deaf or what?" she asked while frowning.

Issei scratch his head, brainstorming for answers. "Ah sorry about that, I didn't saw you there" he said awkwardly.

The girl unfortunately misunderstood him though, "So you're saying that I'm so small that you can't even see even though I'm standing right over here!?"

"No! that's not what I meant! Seriously I didn't really saw you the first time"

The blonde girl crossed her arms and look away from him. "Well, I thought you insulted my height so" she trailed off.

"But you look fine though" he pointed out.

The girl quickly looked at him and blushed furiously. "I-I-Shut up you pervert!"

"But enough pleasantries, I'm not here to be your friend. I'm here to deliver death to you" she showed him her wings and made a light spear at him.

"EHHH!?" Issei yelled with astonishment.

"Prepare to die Issei Hyoudou!" she swung her spear at him, Ise barely dodge that blow but another came piercing his left arm.

"Ackk!" he jumped from the impact and rolled in the floor. "Fuck!"

"No more playing games Hyoudou" she fired several light spear at him. Thankfully Ise still had the strength to roll over and dodge them.

The blonde fallen angel stared at him pathetically, "You look so helpless right now, what about freaking call your sacred gear or something to make this interesting"

He quickly called his sacred gear. "Sacred gear, I need your strength!"

There's a bright light that surrounds his arm and then came his sacred gear.

" **BOOST!"**

Issei stood shock that his sacred gear is saying something. then suddenly he felt his body became stronger, he felt like his strength just doubled over.

" **BOOST!"**

" **BOOST!"**

He felt his body became stronger and stronger than before, he felt fired up!

"Alright let's do this!" he came forward for a punch. The poor blonde girl was caught off guard and that send her to misery.

She felt that his punch is so much stronger than the normal one as she came crashing in the wall far away from this punching maniac.

"Arghhhh!" she said as her head felt like it was bombed. She shakily stood in her feet and look for her opponent.

"EH!?"

Apparently while she's busy massaging her head and checking for possible injuries, Issei smartly fled the scene and fucking ran for his life. He ran like an athlete, it's so inspiring though he's running from death.

Meanwhile at the same time in the night Gray stood face to face with his most recent and currently most hated person in his life, Yuuma Amano or better yet Raynare as she introduce her real name to our stripper. She said that it's nice that her target knows her name before she kills them.

"I see that you've become a devil and is stupidly walking all alone in the middle of the night. Where is your master?" she questioned him while walking closer to his side.

Gray is practically a head taller than her and currently in their position it's so awkward.

She's practically leaning in him and he is obviously leaning back. He isn't used in this get up and it's not a normal occurrence that a girl is in his personal space.

"What the hell are you doing?" he said as he continued to lean back. This girl is so annoying.

Raynare made a disappointed sigh. "I thought that I could do you but you're harder than I assumed"

He scoffed at that. "Don't start with that, I've had enough with someone like your behavior"

"Oh? Who's the girl?"

"That's none of your concern"

"Ouch."

Gray gave her an incredulous look. How can this person make a conversation with the person that she's gonna kill?

"I thought you're going to kill me?"

"So you want it now huh?" she said as she started to walk a little closer to him again, adoring a teasing smirk and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Eh!? That's not what I meant!" he yelled trying to prove his point in this argument.

He's endgame when his back pressed in the wall. Victory for the fallen angel. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear.

"Checkmate" she practically purred in his right ear. Is it wrong that he's blushing because of his enemy? Damn he's gonna die tonight.

They stayed in that particular position for a few minutes. For him, he is practically frozen down to his toes and as for her, she just enjoyed toying with this certain boy.

After a thousand years, she finally leaned back. "You know, I should've dated you instead of Issei before. You're more interesting than him"

His eyes widened like saucers as he saw that she's leaning again and is aiming for his freaking lips!

 _Oh God please help him-_

Their moment of intimacy is interrupted by a thunderbolt hitting the wall just a hair length from gray.

 _God is this your answer? For me to die from a thunderbolt?_

They quickly separated from each other and looked for the person who threw the damn thunderbolt at them.

What they saw is a monstrosity. The person in question is engulfed in a very dark aura and lighting and thunders surrounds her.

This is gray's true death.

Raynare made her light spear ready to defend if the person will attack. While Gray just jawdropped at this and pushed between the two lioness.

"Wait! I can explain"

* * *

 **Author's Corner:**

 **Hey guys! It's been so long and I apologize for the wait because I've been busy with my studies and school. I'm tired as hell so I'll make this quick. A quick question though, do you guys want the three fallen angels to live or to just follow the canon? If you want them to live then they are going to be in the boys harem obviously :)**

 **If you like this then kinda leave a Rate and Review and just enjoy your day!**

 **HAREMS:**

 **Issei: Rias, Irina, Xenovia, Le fay, Kunou, and some FT Girls**

 **Natsu: Sona, Asia, Ravel, Tsubaki, Koneko, Gabriel, and some FT Girls**

 **Gray: Akeno, Serafall, Kuroka, Yasaka, Rossweisse, and some FT Girls**

 **See ya in the next chapter! Byeee~**


End file.
